


Prompto's Amazing Alpha Powers

by ferix79



Series: Polyship ABO AU [4]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Action, Alpha Influence, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Omega Verse, Panic, Polyamorous Pack, Polyamory, Prompto's fear of snakes, Purring Omega, Scenting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 05:30:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,535
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12358500
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ferix79/pseuds/ferix79
Summary: Prompto inadvertently proves that he’s a great alpha, and these 4 fools are a lot closer then any of them have realized.Alpha Prompto/ Beta Gladio/ Beta Ignis/ Omega Noctis





	Prompto's Amazing Alpha Powers

**Author's Note:**

> Like FOREVER ago I asked for suggestions on what people wanted to see from my ABO au. This was one of them, how Prompto's influence can positively and negatively influence the pack, so here it is filled, months later. I cant recall who requested this but I hope you like it!
> 
> [Here's my primer how how my version of an a/b/o society works. Please read it if you'd like to understand a little more about the series](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com/post/160423922234/omegaverse-world-primer)!

It should have been an easy mission. The Fociaugh Hollow was one of the first locations King Regis marked on their map; far from home, but a good place for a group of young warriors to gain their bearings and learn how to fight next to each other. Senior members of the Crownsguard scouted ahead of them and reported this back to the King, of course: weak demons and a cave that didn’t go too deep. Outfit the Prince’s entourage with appropriate gear and they’d be good to go. There was _no way_ the King would send his son anywhere he thought he was actually in danger, after all.

It made Prompto purse his lips, thinking about how controlled Noctis’ life was. Even in this brief taste a freedom, a trip to prove his worth, their every move was controlled.

But, being as Prompto was currently being pulled through a dark, rock cave by a hand—or tentacle?—wrapped around his ankle, those were thoughts best left for another time.

 _Should have been_ really wasn’t doing them any good now.

By the time it hit him that the tentacle thing dragging him over razor sharp rock was very likely a _snake_ it was too late. Prompto let loose a horrified, bloodcurdling scream, hoping it would alert the other boys to his location, only to hear it echo-echo-echo off the walls, along with their own frightened reactions.

“Prompto!?” Noctis was first, of course.

“What happened?” A succinct, calm voice in the chaos as Ignis turned every which way, shining his flashlight into nooks and crannies for the source of the scream.

“Hey, you alright?” Gladio growled, circling back to where Prompto was last in frustration. The protective aura he was giving off hit Noctis square in the chest and almost lured him into a false sense of security.

 _No,_ he thought, _Gladio’s trained to do that, to try and influence people like an alpha. Something’s wrong, Prompto’s missing—_

“Shit!” Gladio punctuated the curse with a swift stomp of his foot. They’d lost him. Just a few days away from home and one of their pack—er, partners might have gotten killed.

Ignis said nothing, glancing between his the other two. The silence that hung between them made his chest ache. He wondered if the other two felt the odd ringing in their ears. Noctis looked distressed in particular, anxiety building up as he strained his ears for Prompto’s voice and fidgeted with the hem of his glove.

“We have to find him!” Noctis finally exclaimed, turning to dash down the path that continued through the cave.

Ignis’ eyes widened as he and Gladio were hot on their omega’s heels. While he could understand Noctis’ distress, the rash decision making was…quite unlike him. What could have—?

The wave of anguish and panic that washed over Ignis as they continued down the path was like nothing he’d ever felt in his life. His heart beat painfully fast while the fear was enough to freeze his legs in place, but raw adrenaline kept them moving.

Minutes of indistinguishable rock rushed by as Ignis struggled to keep up with Noctis ahead of them. Behind him, he could hear Gladio’s boots beating the same erratic pace against the rock.  

“Prompto! Are you okay?” Gladio shouted into the darkness, turning his head every which way to try and discern if they were even going in the right direction. Judging by the wild look in his eyes, the distress Prompto was blasting through the cave was getting to him, too.

“No I am not okay! This place is _literally_ the worst! And why did it have to be a snake?!”

And, to top it all off, Prompto didn’t seem to understand just how much his own panic was affecting the rest of them.

With the addition of Prompto to their group and the foresight to see them becoming a bonded pack in the future, Ignis read up extensively on healthy pack function before they left the city. A good alpha should be experienced enough to stay calm in the face of any situation. An alpha giving off high levels of panic and stress was like lighting a fuse—a distressed alpha meant a disorganized pack, making emotionally sensitive and equally distressed omegas easy pickings for enemies. Maintaining dominance and order was an alpha’s first job.

But…Prompto was young and inexperienced. He had a lot to learn, and he wasn’t the only one. They also weren’t a bonded pack yet, so why…?

Noctis’ panic-induced sprint led him straight into the dead end of a rock outcropping, and by the time he turned around he was too late. Thunder bombs and goblins blocked him in, cutting him off from Gladio, Ignis and any path of escape.

Luckily Noctis was no fool. Ignis and Gladio caught up with the demons in no time, and together the three made short work of their attackers. As swords disappeared into the Crystal’s ether, though, their exhaustion became more apparent.

“Prompto…” Noctis wheezed, stumbling towards what he thought was the path that continued through the cave. His wide, wild eyes told Ignis he was in a daze, looking at their surroundings but not truly taking them in. He took slow, deep breaths, navigating by Prompto’s faint scent and feeling rather than by sight. “We have to…we have to…”

“Noctis,” Ignis said, his voice sharp, but his voice was ignored.

Gladio, equally annoyed with how quickly everything went tits up, stormed up to Noctis and wrenched him around with a hand on his shoulder.

“Noct, stop for a second and wait for us,” he commanded, forcing Noct to look in his eyes. The omega looked ready to weep, frazzled and deeply distressed that his alpha was in danger, and the protective instinct in Gladio almost brought him to his knees. But no, not right now. If they wanted Prompto to be safe they had to press on as a team.

“Drink this,” Ignis cut in when he saw Gladio lost for words, shoving a curative in Noctis’ hands. Noctis juggled the potion for a moment, almost dropped it, but then sipped it down as he was asked.

“Are we feeling better?” Ignis asked, and Noctis responded immediately by looking in his direction, “Head screwed on a little more straight?” He got a nod in return, and put a hand on Noctis’ other shoulder. 

“Good. I know you’re feeling it, Noctis, because we all are, but we’ve got to work as a team if we want to get him back,” Ignis kept his voice even and calm, even as the adrenaline from battle wore off and he began to feel  the pull of their alpha again.

Silence enveloped them for a moment, save for the drip-drip-drip of water on rock and the distant gurgles of demons, as they recollected themselves with deep breaths.

It was almost comical, how Prompto’s voice rang out again that very moment.

“Guys, help!” Comical if not for the panic lacing though his voice. “That thing dragged me all the way over here!”

All three of them whipped around. Through the darkness and stalactites, across several platforms and pitfalls that lead down into a dark abyss, was Prompto. The distance was too great to get any sort of gauge on his injuries, but he was pulling himself to his feet, then standing, so he couldn’t be too bad off.

“There’s got to be a way over there by land. Noctis, why don’t you go ahead while Gladio and I—” The swish of the air being displaced beside him was his answer. A blue hologram of energy was all that Noctis left behind, reappearing some thirty feet away from them, the engine blade stuck in a pillar as he scoured the cave for his next warp point.

“Let’s go!” Gladio shouted, already ahead of him down a winding path that led around the wall of the cave.

Noctis entered the battle between Prompto and the naga with a warp strike directly to its face. The beast screeched in pain as his sword dissipated and Noctis landed safely on the ground.

“Dude, what happened?” Noctis shouted over the naga’s screams, summoning a shield to deflect a swipe of its tail.

“I don’t know! One minute I’m looking down this hole and the next I’m being dragged around like a little girl’s doll—whoa!” He stopped trying to rationalize the demon’s appearance, firing off three shots in rapid succession when the naga’s massive jaws got too close.

Gladio and Ignis joined them just minutes later, Ignis immediately marking the naga’s weak points for Noctis to exploit.

While their teamwork wasn’t perfect, the naga was no match for the four of them. Gladio delivered the killing blow, slicing open the demon’s neck with a well placed uppercut of his massive sword.

“Mmmyyyy baabbbyyyyyy…” it hissed as it withered and died, the words barely distinguishable in the echos of the cave.

For a moment the sound of each other’s breath passed between them. Weapons were discarded back into the ether and Prompto stood up straight, shaking the tension from his shoulders.

“Whew! That was something else, huh?” he said, wiping the sweat from his brow and trying to downplay how close they’d come to disaster. If only he could stop his heart from pounding in his chest, or his legs from shaking in fear.

His light hearted attempt was ignored. Like the changing breeze in Duscae, his three partners all rounded on him at once.

All their voices were overwhelming, shouting at him and each other. He didn’t understand; the danger was passed, they were all fine. Why was everyone so upset and afraid?

“Are you okay?” Gladio asked, speaking slowly and enunciating each word. He grasped Prompto by both shoulders to hold him steady and look him over for injuries.

“Yes, I’m—”

“Prompto you _just_ told us you weren’t okay,” he growled, and Prompto didn’t know what to say, “Where does it hurt? You have to tell us so we can help you!”

“ I’m so sorry, Prom, I’m so sorry we let you get dragged away by that thing,” Noctis pulled one of Prompto’s arms free, holding his alpha’s hand in both of his. “I’m so sorry, we’ll do better next time. We’ll protect you—”

Prompto shook his head, trying desperately to shake free of their hands. What was _wrong_ with them? Noctis—the _Prince_ —looked like he was about to cry all because of him. Their fear and stress was causing _him_ fear and stress, and then his emotions were reflecting back on them in an endless cycle of—

Like a lightbulb coming on in his head, Prompto finally figured it out. He was the alpha here, even if he looked up to the more experienced Gladio and Ignis, and he could control the situation. 

Just…deep breaths. Deep breaths and calm thoughts. What was what Cor, a much older and seasoned alpha, taught him before they left the city. Just like dominance and control, calm and happy emotions could be transferred to one’s pack with enough practice.

He closed his eyes, trying to focus, but of course Ignis didn’t take too kindly to that.

“Prompto, open your eyes! Do you feel faint? What’s wrong?”

Stress feeding off stress, negativity feeding off negativity. He had no idea that pack dynamics were so sensitive. But if the bad fed off the bad, then the good would feed off the good. Calm thoughts, sharing a bed together, holding one another after a long day, the triumph of a good training session, taking one another to bed at night…

He lost count of how many deep breaths he took, or how long it took him to focus on happy thoughts, but somewhere along the way his friends’ distressed voices faded away.

 _It’s okay…I’m okay…everything is going to be okay…_ He repeated the mantra in his head, focusing on his breath. Some time between then and now, he started repeating it out loud.

Prompto opened his eyes to find Noctis buried in his side, his nose in Prom’s neck and his arms wrapped tight around his waist. Noctis’ purr matched his own deep rumble; his body’s natural reaction as he focused on calming the others down. Ignis was next to Noctis, draped over their omega and resting his head against Prom’s shoulder while his hand rested across the alpha’s back and against his hip. Gladio was the only one on his opposite side, their hands intertwined as Gladio’s eyelids drifted lower and lower.

Ignis was the first to float back to the surface, consciousness pulling him gently from the trance. His limbs were heavy and his brain wasn’t ready to wake up, but instinct pulled at him and reminded him that they weren’t out of danger yet.

“Good job, Prom,” he slurred, mind still groggy from Prompto’s intense influence, “though you might have done _too_ good of a job.” Ignis set about untangling their limbs and supporting Noctis, while Prompto struggled with Gladio’s behemoth weight on his shoulders.

“Maybe… _just_ a little bit,” Prompto groaned, hugging his arms around Gladio’s chest to hold him up. “Rise and shine, big guy!” he said, slapping his palm against Gladio’s back.

Finally, Gladio snorted awake, his arms and legs flailing until he found purchase on Prompto’s shoulders. “What? I…uh, I…” he grumbled, blinking himself awake until he remembered where they were.

Just across from them, Ignis roused Noctis with a gentle hand rubbing up and down his back. “And he’s up,” he proclaimed, like he did most mornings, as Noctis yawned and regained his bearings.

“That was…that was _really_ strong Prom,” Noctis mumbled a few minutes later, holding Prompto’s hand as they slowly moved back through the cave. His limbs were like jelly, exhausted after the adrenaline wore off and relaxed by Prompto’s presence.

“Yeah…didn’t know I had it in me,” he chuckled, still a little on edge. The thought of how much power he had over the omega and betas around him was a little unsettling, to say the least. And they weren’t out of the cave yet— his gun was a comforting weight in his other hand as he strained his ears for any sign of stray demons. Ignis led them, both his daggers bared, while Gladio brought up the rear, a shield held steady on his arm.

“Perhaps we can save the chit-chat for later, gentlemen?” Ignis called back from the front. He didn’t mean to come off so harsh, but he and Gladio weren’t faring much better than Noctis. He’d gladly hide behind Prompto and let the alpha lead them out of the cave, but one gun wasn’t enough to protect four people. That, the instinct to protect their omega, and the silent agreement to let the Prince rest meant he and Gladio needed all of their energy focused on detecting threats and being ready to fight at any moment.

The trek back through the cave was a long and difficult one, but Ignis took comfort in knowing the best sleep of his life, all of them curled together and safe, lay on the other side.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading, and let me know what you think!
> 
> [ my tumblr](http://ferix-writes.tumblr.com)


End file.
